


Oneshots, but not really

by baby_blue_lucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bestiality, Blood, Cake, Cashton, Cause I warned you, Cruelty, Cuddles, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Dirty af, Dom Ashton, Dom Calum, Don't come and hate me for this, Fluff, Forniphilia, Foursome, Human Ashtray, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Lashton - Freeform, Licking, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, Nasty af, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Painplay, Pigs, Please don't let my granny find this, Public Humiliation, S&M, Scat, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Spanking, Sub Luke, Sub Michael, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, Watersports, Why do I do this, don't, farm, human toilet, it's terrible, kill me, malum, pig - Freeform, please don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_blue_lucas/pseuds/baby_blue_lucas
Summary: READ THE TAGS*original title*THIS IS NASTY. SO NASTY. IT'S SO NASTY THAT I ALMOST CHANGED MY RELIGION JUST BECAUSE THERE IS NO HOPE FOR ME. PLEASE. ENTER ONLY IF YOU ARE SURE YOU WANT TO. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.So yeah, those are... Oneshots... But not really.There is a plot.The guys live on a farm. They are kinda hiding from the outside world there. But... They are bored as hell. So why wouldn't they spice the things up a bit?They have already experimented few times together. They found out that Michael and Luke are probably way more submissive than the other two. (Ash is daddy af omg).So once they arrive on the farm, Cashton has a plan...This is one story. But I called it oneshots simply because each chapter should be a different kink (after the introduction).Something new every time, or at least a little different.I would appreciate some feedback and also your ideas for more kinks or nasty situations to put them in. Thx babe.





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I am so nervous. I will get so much hate on this. It's nasty. I warned you. If you like it though, please let me know in the comments. Or at least give little cute kudos to a poor girl like me. Also if you have any questions, ask in comments or message me ^-^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I could just write it in notes, but there's a lot to say so I made a special chapter for it.

Hello there.

Before you start reading, I suggest you to read this. 

This is going to be really weird. Really fucked up. So I am going to tell you what this is about and how it works.

The goal of this story is to include as many kinks as possible. Each chapter is going to include different kink (and then if some kinks have really good feedback, I made write another chapter including them).  
So if you are not a kinky shit like me, I suggest you to leave while you can. But still, if there is just one or two kinks you don't like, don't worry! Like I said, each chapter will be a different kink so you can happily keep reading and just skip the stuff you don't like.

But the kinks I will totally include are:  
Scat  
Watersports  
Extreme pain (blood included)  
Bestiality  
Foot fetish  
Forniphilia (human furniture)  
And many more.

If you have any kink you want me to include, please let me know and we can further discuss it before I add it. But not only kinks. It can be an idea for a punishment, or just anything you would like me to write about.

The main reason I write this is so I can receive some ideas from readers and then write about them. So please, don't be afraid to let me know what you would like to read about

That's probably all. I know it was a lot, but it needed to be said. The last thing I need to mention is that English is not my native language, so there might be some typos. But I write in English mainly so I can learn it better, so have some patience with me. Thanks ^-^

With this I would like to ask you for comments. I would really love to hear your ideas so I can include them and make it more interesting for all of us ^-^


	2. The car ride

Michael was pissed. This was fucking pathetic. They are famous! They can't do this to them!

"God fucking dammit!"Michael groaned, throwing the Nintendo on the seat next to him, immediately receiving a death glare from Ashton. But it wasn't his fault that even that game was against him today.

"Watch your tongue."He groaned, making Michael roll his eyes. "It's not ours fault, okay? Stop blaming us for everything."Ashton said with a frown, looking at Michael through the rear mirror.

"The management wanted us to go there. And we need it. Come on, it will be relaxing! It's going to be so calm and quiet... We will stay there for few weeks and take a break. Then we can return."Ashton said, trying to reassure Michael. Obviously, it didn't help at all.

"I want to return now! It's going to suck. No WiFi, no signal, no videogames, no pizza and just so much fucking work. If I wanted to work, I wouldn't be in a band god dammit!"Michael growled, making Luke giggle.

"Luke!"Calum scolded him, making him immediately go quiet.

"Sorry."Luke said in a tiny voice from the back seat, lowering his head down.

Luke was the good one. He always obeyed and listened and did basically anything they would ask for without even a bit of resistance. He was probably the most submissive guy out there and was only Calum's now. Or well, he belonged to Ashton too. But his master was Calum.

Michael was the exact opposite of Luke. He was all grumpy and whiny and bratty all the time. It almost seemed like he enjoyed disobeying and he just never did anything they asked for. Or he did, but they needed to ask more than once and maybe even threaten him a little.

He couldn't say he went into this whole dom/sub relationship completely willingly... The three of them were playing and he just wanted to join, that was all. He didn't even think about it ending up like this.

Ashton was his daddy. And of course he wouldn't do anything if Michael told him not to. But he never did. Michael usually just cried and sometimes even screamed... But he never used the safeword, although Ashton always made sure the boy knew he could use it.

"You are already in trouble, Michael. Just shut up finally and don't make it harder... For both of us. Can't you be like Luke? At least he listens to us, you could try that too sometimes."Ashton sighed, shaking his head. The boy was just way too stubborn to understand that.

"Yeah, Michael. You shou-"Luke started, but was immediately interrupted.

"Fuck off, Luke"Michael groaned, making him shut up immediately. Don't get him wrong, he loved Luke. He found him pretty adorable, but sometimes he just didn't even want to be in a same room as him.

"Do you still want to do that?"Calum asked quietly as he looked at Ashton, before focusing on the road again.

"Absolutely. More than ever."Ashton said as he tried so hard to sound calm. But inside he was boiling. Michael was pissing him off and he would make fucking sure the boy would regret this.


	3. The basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton finally makes Michael shut up (almost) and Michael still wants to kill Luke for being 'the good one's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still not kinky. Enjoy while you can.

 In few more minutes Calum pulled on the driveway, parking the car and looking back at the boys.

"Well, we have a little surprise for you, guys."Calum smirked, which made Luke blush while Michael just rolled his eyes.

"What? Are you going to turn off the electricity too?"Michael raised his eyebrows. This time he didn't receive any scolds nor threats from the boys. They simply ignored him. He would learn his lesson soon enough.

"Come on, let's get inside."Ashton sighed and all of them unbuckled their seatbelts, before they all got out of car. After the door were closed, Calum locked the car and waited for Luke, before they headed towards their new home.

Calum placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and leaned closer to the boy's ear as they walked.  
"As soon as we enter, you will get on your knees."He whispered for only the blondie to hear, receiving a quick nod from him.

"Perfect."Stated Calum and pulled away again. They started walking again and caught up with the other two, while Michael stared at them suspiciously. He saw them whispering, though he had no idea what they were whispering about. It was making him slightly nervous, actually.

Calum made sure he was the first one to enter the house, with Luke obediently following right behind him. And like always, Luke did as he was told. When he stepped inside, he took a small step aside from the door and knelt down, instantly lowering his head down and putting his hands in his lap.

Meanwhile Ashton entered the house as well and behind him followed Michael. He gave Luke a weird look and passed him slowly.  
"I will go choose a room."Michael mumbled and already started walking towards the staircase. Well, Ashton had different plans.

Ashton suddenly sticked his foot in Michael's way, making him trip and with a gasp fell on the floor.  
"What the fuck, Ashton?!"Michael yelled, ready to get up. But once again, Ashton's foot stood in his way, this time by Ashton, placing his foot on the boy's back and pressing him against the floor.

"Language."Ashton growled while Michael squirmed underneath his foot in hope to escape him.  
"What are you supposed to call me?"Ashton asked, not sounding sweet at all anymore. Which was rather unusual.

"Stop this shit, Ashton. I thought we were supposed to have a break here and relax."Michael groaned, still trying hard to push Ashton away. Yet that only made him push the boy's back harder, making him groan again.

Luke watched the whole situation, until Calum looked down at him."Head down, Luke."He remained him, once again making him blush and immediately drop his head down. He didn't mind having his head lowered down all the time, but at times like these he really found it annoying. He wanted to watch them so badly, mainly because he was a little worried about Michael.

"This is your last chance."Ashton said quietly, which just sounded even creepier than him yelling. Ashton crouched down beside him as he kept most of his weight on the boy's back. He gripped his hair and yanked it up, forcing the boy to look at him as he hissed in pain.

"What. Do. You. Call. Me."Ashton asked slowly and coldly. Michael gulped and stared at him with wide eyes for a second, before he finally gave up.  
"Daddy."Michael whispered shakily, making Ashton smirk.

"Now tell me... Are you going to listen to daddy?"Ashton asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Please, Ashton. I really don't feel like doing anything now."Michael  whimpered, immediately receiving a rather hard slap on his cheek. He gasped and once again looked at Ashton in disbelief.

"You had a chance, Michael. And like always, you fucked up."Ashton sighed and stood up again, with his foot still on Michael's back.

"I will remove my foot now. Don't you even think about getting up... If you dare to as much as sit up, I will worsen your punishment. Now you will get on all fours and you will crawl. No walking. Understand?"Ashton raised his eyebrows, although the boy probably couldn't see him at all from his position.

Michael didn't say anything, instead he sniffled quietly. Ashton put even more weight on the boy's back, now surely making it painful.

"Yes daddy."Michael said in a tiny voice, receiving another smirk from Ashton. He left his foot like this for a little longer, before he finally pulled it away, on the floor. Michael really slowly got on his hand and knees and sniffled again.

Luke was watching them for quiet a bit, once again forgetting he really shouldn't. It was when Calum looked down at him and spoke up when he realised he probably fucked up.

"Lucas."Calum growled, making Luke look up at him with confused face.  
"Head down."Calum hissed and Luke's face paled, before he quickly lowered his head down.  
"I am sorry, sir."He said quietly and Calum sighed.

"I thought you are a good boy, Luke. But we are here for no longer than ten minutes and you already managed to disappoint me."He sighed and shook his head in disappointment. Luke didn't dare to say anything... But he was truly mad at himself right now. He wanted to satisfy him so badly.

"I wanted to let you sleep with me, in a bed. But I think we will leave you with Mikey."Calum said and nudged the boy's bottom with his foot. Luke didn't get it. What was wrong about sleeping with Mikey?  
"On all fours. And follow. "He ordered simply, before he started walking in a direction of rather old looking wooden door in a hallway.

"You too."Ashton said towards Michael, who was still tearing up by now. Ashton started walking behind Calum and Luke, following them towards the door.

The door creaked open, revealing a rather steep staircase that led to a darkness. Calum started walking downstairs, but stopped when he realised nobody was following him. They were waiting for Luke who was hesitantly kneeling at the top of the staircase.

"Lucas?"He raised his eyebrows as he looked up at him sternly.  
"Sir, can I-"  
"No. Crawl down. Now."Calum growled.

You couldn't really say Calum was stricter than Ashton. They were just both strict in their own way.

Calum knew Luke would do anything for him. That's why he often led him to extremes. And that's why he gave him way stricter rules than to Michael.

If Luke started acting like Michael, he would probably end up bruised and crying. Calum knew Luke was such a good boy. But that wasn't enough. He needed to be perfect. And as soon as he wasn't acting perfectly, Calum let him know that.

Ashton on the other hand knew how sensitive Michael could sometimes be. That's also why he was checking if he knew his safe word every now and then. He would let him do much more than Calum let Luke do, but he was still strict with him. There was a line. And once Michael crossed it, Ashton wouldn't hold back.

Luke gulped and started really slowly crawling down the stairs. It was so hard and few times he almost fell, but after a minute or so, he managed to get down. Then Michael had the same problem, but also safely arrived to the darkness of the room.

"Good boy."Calum whispered towards the blondie, making him smile a little up at him.

The boys could feel the hard cold concrete floor underneath them. It was so cold in the room and it already made both of the boy's shiver.

"So... Welcome to your new room, loves."Ashton smiled as he turned the lights on.

It was a basement, obviously. And honestly it looked like a basement of some psychotic kidnapper. Not that there were many things... And maybe that was the problem. The room was completely empty. No boxes, no stuff, no nothing. Just rather big empty cold room with a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling.

Luke was still looking around himself like there was something to look at. And Michael just looked up at Ashton pleadingly and pressed himself against his leg.

"A-are we supposed to stay here?"Michael asked, still talking quietly.  
Ashton looked down and smiled.  
"Yes love. You will live here for quiet a bit now."Ashton said, making both of the boys look at him with wide eyes.

"For how long, daddy?"Luke asked quietly, making both Ashton and Calum chuckle softly.

"That's not of your business. And also... Why should it matter to you? You can't change it anyway."Calum said, making Luke lower his head down. He really didn't want to stay here.

"Don't worry. You will probably won't be here as long as Michael, so you are fine."Ashton reassured him, making Michael frown.

"What? Are you kidding? I am not staying here alone! If I stay here, he stays too!"Michael said as he looked at Luke, frowning. Ashton sighed and shook his head.

"I am not going to talk about this now, Michael. I am not going to warn you. You are in so much trouble already that your punishment will be huge anyway. Just remember that every other word that's spoken without me giving you a permission is another day down here."Ashton warned him. Michael wanted to protest, but decided against it. It would just put him in more trouble. He lowered his head down as well and stayed quiet."

Perfect. Now about rules."Calum spoke up and stood in front of the kneeling boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some kudos here. And also comments, I would love to hear your opinion on this ^-^


	4. The rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum explains the rules to the boys and Michael is not really happy about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem I don't like Mikey, but I really love him. It's just that he suited for this role, so please don't hate me ^-^ I actually feel so bad for making him 'the bad one'.

Ashton stood beside Calum, looking down at the boys as well.  
"I know you are not used to the rules. But... We want to make few changes. Mainly for you, Michael."Ashton stated, which made Michael sigh again. He would protest that Luke doesn't have to do stuff he has to do. Like always. But he just didn't dare to, not after Ashton showed him that he isn't in a very good mood today.

"But the rules are same for both of you. Luke just had most of them already, you haven't."Calum added. Luke was glad there wouldn't be many new rules for him. He struggled to remember most of them already.

"So... The first rule is no talking without permission. Luke, you know that already. Michael, it may be a little hard for you. But we won't go easy on you just because you are a brat. Just stay quiet until we ask you a question or tell you to speak. When we are not around, you two can talk of course."Calum explained. Luke wasn't really surprised by this rule. It was a basic rule and he usually didn't have much trouble following it. But Michael wasn't that happy hearing it.

"I am not a brat!"He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up at Calum. What he hated the most was when someone called him brat or just said that he was spoiled. He wasn't! He just liked when people listened to him and gave him what he wanted...

Michael regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. Calum usually didn't really care what was Michael saying or doing. It was Ashton's duty to keep him disciplined. But this time it was different.

Calum stepped closer to Michael and reached his hand down, gripping Michael's hair and yanking his head up like Ashton did earlier... Just way harder. Michael cried out quietly and looked up at Calum pleadingly.

"I think you haven't understood the rule properly, sweetheart."He said rather sweetly and crouched down in front of the boy, yet still held the boy's hair painfully tightly. He leaned a little closer until his mouth was right beside Michael's ear. He could hear Michael's unsteady and slightly faster breath as he tried hard not to panic. He was always scared of Calum.

"Maybe we should exchange our roles with Ashton, huh? Ashton would take care of Luke while I would make sure you obey. Would you like that?"Calum whispered, making Michael shiver.

"No, please sir... I will obey, I promise."Michael whimpered quietly. A hard slap landed on his cheek, that caused him to cry out in pain once again.

"Then fucking obey, idiot."Calum growled, before he let go of his hair and stood up again. He walked in front of Luke again, where he was standing earlier.

"Now I would like to finally tell you the rules. Who interrupts me sleeps outside today."Calum said as he looked down at the boy's, one obediently kneeling with his head lowered down and the other one doing the same, just shivering and sniffling.

"The second rule probably won't be that hard. As long as you don't have permission, you won't look at us. You will keep your head lowered down until we say otherwise.  
The third one is about the basement. It won't be locked... But you are not allowed to leave it. The only times you can is when something really bad happens. An injury or sickness, most likely. In other cases you will wait until one of us comes down here.  
Another basic one is that you can't call us nothing but our proper titles. Ashton is daddy or sir and I am sir. Nothing else.  
If you ever dare to disrespect us... I probably won't tell you what will happen. I don't want to scare you off. But it will hurt. You will cry. And you will scream. And I think none of us wants that.  
You are not allowed to eat using your hands. Only mouth. We will bring you some bowls here probably tomorrow, so until then no food. When it comes to water or... Other stuff you will be drinking, the rule is the same.  
You will get on your feet only when we tell you so.  
Well, when I am thinking about it, you are not going to do anything without our permission. Literally. No showers, no food, no water, no walking, no sleeping, no laying and no nothing.  
And that's basically it. If you break any of these, you will be punished of course. The punishment depends on our mood and on the rule you break. But the punishments will be same for both of you.  
Now is your last chance to speak. If you have any question, I suggest you ask now."Calum finished his speech, crossing his arms over his chest while he watched the boy's. They were silent for a while, before Michael finally forced himself to speak.

"Do we have to do this?"He asked in a tiny voice without looking up. He really didn't want to get another lecture from Calum.

Ashton sighed and ran his hand through his hair."Yes, we do. Mainly you. You have been fucking unbearable lately. You need to learn to obey."Ashton said, this time rather softly though. He felt bad for him, but again... He deserved it.

"Can we still use our safewords?"Luke asked quietly, not daring to look up as well. He was okay with most of the things, but he just wanted to make sure they would stop if needed. Calum thought for a while, before nodding.

"Yes, you may. But... If you use it too often, we may change our minds. The safeword is only for really special occasions. As long as you don't feel like you are about to die, bleed out or break down, you are not allowed to use it. Let's say each of you has three uses available. When you use your safeword for the fourth time, we won't care. Because we can't let you use it every now and then, when you feel a bit uncomfortable."Calum explained, receiving a small nod from Luke. At least they didn't took the safewords away.

"So I guess that's it. From now on all the rules are on. We will just make a small change here in the basement and then... We can start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be so happy for kudos and comments ^-^ Also if you have any kink you want me to make a chapter about or any ideas on punishments you'd want me to do, just message me.


	5. The chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Ashton do some more preparation for the actual fun and just make sure the boys would stay where they are supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's still boring... The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise.

While Luke and Michael kept kneeling on the cold concrete floor, Ashton and Calum drilled two holes in the wall and attached two chains to them. It took them a while, so once they were done, the boys' legs were so sore from all the kneeling.

Ashton sighed and got up after he made sure the chains were fixed to the wall properly. "There, all done."He smiled and looked down at the boys that still haven't looked up from the ground.

"It will be fine. You will get used to it."He said with a smile and walked over to them, before he put each hand into each boy's hair.

"Are you scared?"He asked with his eyebrows furrowed as he crouched down in front of them. He could feel Michael still shivering. "You can answer when I ask you a question."He said after a moment of silence. Michael gulped and nodded slightly.

"Yes, daddy."He said quietly as he buried his nails into his thighs. Ashton's frown deepened and he put his hand under the boy's chin and lifted it up.  
"Look at me Mikey."He said quietly."Why are you scared? You can still use your safeword, love."Ashton said, receiving a nod from Michael.

"I know daddy, but... Please don't switch me with Luke. I don't want Calum to be my dom. I am scared of him."Michael whimpered quietly as he looked at him pleadingly.

"I can't promise you anything, love. If he wants to do it, we probably will do it. His word is still bigger than mine."Ashton said and petted his head."But if he makes you use your safeword, I will take you back, I promise."He smiled and leaned closer to kiss his forehead.

Then, he turned to Luke and smiled.  
"What about you, angel? Are you scared? You can look up too."He said making Luke quickly look up at him and nod.

"But you are a good boy, aren't you Lukey?"He said with a smile and Luke just nodded again. Ashton was so nice to him... He would actually kinda appreciate him being his master for a while.

"Then you don't have to be scared at all. As long as you are a good boy, you are safe. Just do what you are told and everything will be okay."He said and leaned closer to him and kissed his forehead, just like he did to Michael.

"I don't want to stay here, daddy. It's dark in here and it's so cold and scary. I want to sleep in a bed."Luke whimpered, but to his disappointment Ashton just chuckled softly.

"But angel, that would ruin all the fun. You need to get used to this. And at least you have a motivation now. If you are a good boy until the end of the week, maybe we will allow you to sleep with us, who knows."He said with a smile. And that was when the door opened and Calum came in, holding two collars. One salmon pink and the other one baby blue. They were pretty cute, actually.

Both of the boys quickly lowered their heads down again and waited as Calum approached them. Ashton got up and clapped his hands together.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. And we decided that since this is all new for you... We won't lock the door like we said earlier. But we will make sure you stay where you are supposed to stay. It's for your own good. Like this, you won't be able to leave, which means we won't have to punish you."Ashton said, grinning. Calum handed him the blue collar and this time both of them crouched down in front of the boys.

Calum wrapped the salmon pink collar around Luke's neck and locked it in a place. It had a small heart shaped lock, which was the reason why they picked those. Since the boys would be close to each other, they would be able to take off the other's collar. But like this, only Calum and Ashton had the keys and the ability to take the collars off. Calum made sure it wasn't too tight, it was just tight enough to make it slightly uncomfortable, but didn't give Luke any troubles with breathing.

"Here you go, baby doll. You look so pretty in it."Calum whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek, just before he pulled away.

Michael's collar was just as tight as Luke's, but for him even the slight discomfort was a hell, obviously.

"It's too tight, daddy."Michael whimpered. He thought he could speak up, since he had some issue. And Ashton even leaned closer again and unlocked the collar... But instead of loosening it, he wrapped it around the boy's neck tighter, this time actually tight enough to give the boy some troubles with breathing, which made Michael gasp softly.

"That's what you get for talking."Ashton growled before he pulled away. He looked at Calum, who nodded at him.

"Okay, now crawl to the wall. Where the chains are."Ashton said as both of them stood up again. The boys did as they were told and slowly crawled over to the wall, each of them under each one of the chains.

"Before we do this... You have to strip. We don't want you to get your clothes dirty from the concrete floor now do we?"Calum smirked. He came over to them and waited."Oh, and you can stand up for this. We don't have forever."He added. Both of the boys got up and Luke started slowly undressing, although he really, really didn't want to. But Michael just gripped the bottom of his shirt and waited. He didn't want to be naked.

Ashton came over to him and leaned closer again."I can still tighten the collar."He said beside the boy's ear, before he pulled away again. The boy still didn't move, so Ashton reached towards the collar. And that's when Michael realised it really wasn't worth it and pulled away from Ashton's hand, before he quickly started undressing as well.

When Luke went to took off his boxers, he was stopped by Calum's words.  
"You can leave those on."He said, making Luke sigh in relief. He was surprised by that, but totally didn't mind.

Once they were in their boxers only, they knelt down again. Calum moved closer and secured each of the chains to each boy's collar, locking it as well.

"And here you go. It's not that bad, is it?"Calum said with a smile and stood up once he secured both of the chains. He stepped away and looked down at their boys.

"Perfect."He stated and received a nod from Ashton."Totally."He said as he bit his lip at the sight. The boys looked so good like this.

"I am hungry. Let's order pizza."Calum stated and turned around, slowly walking out of the room. Ashton did the same and nodded in agreement."Yeah, I am pretty hungry too."He said, just before closing the basement door.

Luke and Michael sat there for a while silently, before Michael scooted closer to the blondie and wrapped his arms around him. At least they were close enough to hug and cuddle and keep each other warm.

"We will be fine, Mikey. They wouldn't do anything we didn't like."Luke said quietly as he snuggled up to Michael. Michael didn't respond. He just silently hoped Luke was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I will be so happy for kudos and comments. And you can still give me some ideas on punishments, kinks or just other things you want me to include. Thx babes


	6. The pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes punishment for Michael and maybe a little bit for Luke too. They don't really enjoy it... But do they hate it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, at least a little bit interesting finally. I hope there isn't much typos, I wrote it kinda quickly and on my phone... So if there are any bullshits, blame it on autocorrect. I will re-read it as soon as I find some time and fix it.

Michael and Luke fell asleep curled up against each other, while Michael kept his arms wrapped around Luke in a protective way. Maybe he cried more than Luke, but that was only because he was being punished more often. He was still the stronger one and tried to keep Luke safe... Although it was hard with Ashton and Calum being their dominants.

The whole next day both of them stayed in the basement. They talked from time to time, but expect from that, they just sat silently and waited.

Luke's stomach grumbled again and he sighed and nuzzled his head to Michael's chest, who has still wrapped his arms around the blondie.

"I am hungry."Luke whimpered, closing his eyes. He was starving actually. They haven't eaten since they got in the car yesterday. So by now it was more than 24 hours without food and water.

"I bet they will bring us something. Don't worry."Michael smiled a little, although he didn't believe that at all. Where the hell were they? It was totally after lunch already, why were they taking so long? Michael was of course starving too and his throat was way too dry. Did they forget about them?

It took them few more hours until they actually entered the basement. They were carrying something... A table. Kinda huge one. They placed it in the middle of the room before they looked at the boys who were watching them in confusion.

Then they remembered, and quickly, both Michael and Luke got on their knees and lowered their heads down.

"Better."Ashton stated, before walking over to them along with Calum.

"So today we will be switching you. Luke, I will be taking care of you now. Michael, you will go with Calum."Ashton said, making Michael's head immediately snap up as his eyes widened.

"What? No! You said you wo-"  
"I said I can't promise you anything. You are getting 5 more for speaking and 5 more for looking."Ashton said at which Michael frowned in confusion.

"Five what?"He asked in confusion, before paling. Go dammit, why can't he just keep his mouth shut.

"Another 5 for speaking, another 5 for looking. You have 20 already and we didn't even add those you earned yesterday. Someone will be having a rough day."Ashton hummed, as Michael quickly lowered his head down. He had no idea what was going to happen but he didn't like the number 20 at all. He didn't know 20 of what was he going to get, but he knew it was way too many...

"And we brought you some water. In a bottle, sadly. We don't have bowls for you yet."Calum smirked and threw the bottle in front of them. Luke quickly reached for it, but stopped as soon as Calum spoke up again.

"No! Not yet. After the playtime."He said as the smirk remained on his face. Luke pulled his hand back and sighed softly. God, he was so thirsty.

"Okay. Let's get this started."Ashton smiled and walked over to Luke, while Calum walked over to Mikey. Calum unlocked Michael's chain and left the collar on. It was still too tight and Michael actually hasn't slept much because of it. He got used to it already, but of course it was still annoying him.

"You may speak from now on, Michael. But I don't want to hear that you are hungry or thirsty. And not a word about your collar."Calum said, immediately breaking all Michael's plans. Finally he could talk, but he still couldn't complaint... Why should he talk at all then?

Calum walked over to the table and looked back at Michael.  
"Crawl here. Then stand up."He said and Michael did as he was told.

Meanwhile Ashton knelt down beside Luke and ran his hand through the boy's hair."You can talk too, angel. Just don't look at me. Not yet."Ashton said quietly, making Luke sigh in relief. He really needed to talk.

"What are you going to do to me, daddy?"He asked quietly as he kept his head lowered down. Ashton smiled and petted his head.

"I think I should reward you. For being such a good boy yesterday."Ashton said quietly and reached in between the boy's legs, placing his hand on the boy's crotch and squeezing a little. He immediately received a small moan from Luke and smirked.

"Such a slut."He chuckled softly and pulled his hand away again. He then moved a little and sat beside Luke, leaning back against the wall.

"On my lap, Lukey. Don't be scared, you can get all comfy there."He said with a smile and patted his thigh. Luke blushed, but willingly settled himself in Ashton's lap, leaning his back against Ashton's chest. He was a little too far away from where the chain was attached to the wall, so now it was tugging him back, appearing a little tighter around his neck.

Ashton must have noticed before he smirked and hooked his finger behind the collar."It's giving us some troubles here, huh?"He asked and kissed above the boy's ear.

"Do you want me to loosen it?"He asked softly. He wouldn't even ask... If he didn't expect the answer that Luke gave him.

"No daddy. Please."Luke whispered. He had a thing for choking. A really big thing for choking. He just loved it and honestly couldn't get enough of it. He loved how much adrenaline it gave him and how intense it made every situation.

"I almost forgot you are a slut for choking. Maybe I should ask a different question... Do you want me to tighten your collar, kitten?"He asked at which Luke nodded immediately.

"Yes please, daddy. A lot."He said quietly while his cheeks turned red once again. Ashton happily unlocked the collar and tightened it. A lot. He then locked it so it would stay in place. Luke's breath hitched at that and as a reflex he quickly brought his hand to the collar and tried to put his finger behind it. But there was no free space. Absolutely no space.

Ashton let him and watched in amusement as Luke's plans miserably failed. He leaned closer and nibbled on his earlobe.

"If you weren't such a slut, you could be able to breath."He whispered and gave him a small chuckle, before he pulled away slightly.

While the two of them were messing around with the collar, Calum tied Michael up. By now he was laying on his belly, completely spreaded on the table while each of his limbs was tied to each edge of the table.

There was a drawer in the table which Calum opened and took out something what Michael couldn't see. Ashton noticed that Calum was ready and smirked.

"Pull down your underwear for me, baby. Daddy wants to play with his doll."Ashton said softly and Luke immediately obeyed. He lifted himself up from Ashton's lap just so he could pull down his boxers. Then he sat down again and bit his lips.

Ashton reached his hand out and placed three of his fingers on the boy's lips."Open up, baby doll."He said and again Luke opened his mouth without needing to be told again. Ashton put his fingers in his mouth and moved them around a little.

"Make them all wet and sloppy so I can play with you properly, baby doll."Ashton smiled as soon as the boy started sucking on his fingers. Meanwhile Calum walked in front of Michael, holding the thing under the table so the boy wouldn't see it.

"What is your safeword, Michael?"He asked and immediately received an answer.  
"Pikachu, sir."Michael mumbled quietly.  
"Good. Do you know why I gave you permission to speak?"He asked and again got an answer quickly.  
"No, sir."Michael said quietly. Calum then lowered himself down again so his head was in the boy's level.  
"So I can hear you scream and cry and beg for forgiveness, you slut."Calum spat out, making Michael's breath hitch. This wouldn't be good... There was no way this punishment would be good.

Calum stood up properly again and walked to the side of the table, standing beside Michael's back. He looked at Ashton who nodded at him.

"Enough, love."He said and pulled his fingers out. He then brought his hand down and sneaked it underneath the boy, before he started twirling his finger around his hole.

"I want you to moan for me, baby doll. Be loud for daddy."Ashton whispered and Luke didn't have to be told twice. As soon as Ashton pushed his finger into the boy's entrance, he let out a moan which made Ashton smirk.

Calum was ready by then he placed his hand on Michael's lower back and hummed.

"Yesterday you were really bad, Michael. That's 20. And 20 today, for breaking the  rules as soon as we walked inside. You will count. After every hit you say the number and you thank me. When we are done, you will say what did you do wrong and apologize to me and Ashton. Understand?"Calum asked, patting his lower back.

"Yes, sir."Michael said quietly, closing his eyes. He had no idea what was coming... And he could be happy for that.

Ashton slowly started moving his finger in and out of the boy, making him moan every now and then.  
"Now you will watch. You are not allowed to look at Calum, not in his face. He will be keeping an eye on you the whole time. But you will watch. Just don't look in his face."Ashton said and slowly added second finger that made Luke moan even louder.

"Yes, daddy."He said quietly and opened his eyes. He watched Calum, but didn't dare to look in his face. Now he could see what was he holding. It was a whip, but... With thorns? Were those thorns?

The first hit came out of nowhere. Michael yelped out and quickly opened his now wide eyes. That hurt like a bitch. The whip had really small thorns all over it, so with every hit it would draw some blood and it would just make it ten times worse.

Michael didn't even realise he stayed quiet, not until the second hit came. He cried out and squeezed his eyes shut again.

"If you stop counting, we are starting all over. And trust me, you don't want that. So start counting. This was the first one."He said and Michael nodded a little.

"One. Thank you, sir."He sniffled quietly. By that time Luke closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch. He absolutely hated watching them hurting his Mikey.  
But Calum noticed.

"Eyes, Lucas. Keep them opened."Calum growled and Luke gulped, before he opened his eyes. He didn't even concentrate on the fingers inside of him, not until Ashton added the third one, making him whimper.

"If you don't listen, you will switch place with Michael. And you wouldn't want that, right?"Ashton said quietly right beside his ear while he slowly moved his fingers in and out of him.

"No, daddy."Luke whispered, before letting out a moan. He could see the whip landing on Michael's back again, which receiver another cry from Michael.

"Two. Thank you, sir."He sobbed quietly. And it continued like that for few more minutes, until they reached 20.

"Twenty... Thank you, sir."Michael mumbled between sobs. Calum put the whip down next to him and walked in front of him to lift Michael's chin up and make him look at him.

"Just twenty more, Mikey. You are doing so well. You are being such a good boy for me."Calum smiled reassuringly and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"What is your colour, Mikey?"He asked, brushing his thumb across his cheek to wipe away the tears.  
"Yellow, sir."Michael sniffled and received a nod from Calum.  
"We will continue then. If you take all of them like a good boy, I will bring you something to eat."He said with a smile before he pulled his hand away and walked back to where he was standing earlier. He grabbed the whip again and in no time continued with the whipping.

By then, Luke was sobbing softly as well, while he continued letting out small moans every now and then. It was a weird combination, but he just had to moan at Ashton's fingers. But the sight of Michael getting hurt was hurting him as well.

"It's going to be over soon, love. Once they finish, you can cum. But not earlier. Or you will go on Michael's place."Ashton warned him and brought his other hand to the blondie's member. He wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking him rather quickly, while his other hand still continued fingering him. By then, Luke was a moaning mess.

By the time Calum was done, Michael's back was bleeding and it would surely be blue and black tomorrow. He was crying loudly, but fortunately counted every time just so they wouldn't have to start over.

Meanwhile Luke squirmed in Ashton's lap, crying from mix of frustration and pity over Michael.

"Please, daddy. I really need to."Luke cried out as he arched his back, whimpering. Ashton smirked and stopped stroking him, while his other hand stayed still and his just wiggled his fingers inside of Luke.

"Cum then."Ashton said quietly and Luke finally relaxed. It was a little harder now that Ashton stopped stroking, but he still came hard all over Ashton's hand.

"Such a good boy, Lukey."Ashton smirked and pulled his hand away, before he brought it to Luke's lips. The boy immediately opened his mouth and took the fingers in his mouth as he sucked on them softly to clean them up.

Calum untied Michael but once he was done, Michael didn't even try to get up. He was so damn exhausted and all dizzy. And he really needed some water and food.

Calum walked over to the water they brought in earlier and brought it to Michael.

"Here, drink up, love. You did a great job. Just leave some water for Luke."Calum smiled as he put his hand in the boy's hair and played with it softly. Michael immediately grabbed the 0,5l bottle and opened it, before drinking half of it at once. It wasn't enough at all, but he was glad they at least gave them something.

"Thank you, sir."He said with a sniffle once he was done and handed the bottle back to Calum. Calum grabbed it and looked at Ashton. Once Ashton looked back at him, he showed him the bottle and threw it to him. Ashton fortunately caught it and held it in front of Luke.

"Want some, cutie?"He asked as he opened the bottle and handed it to Luke. He quickly grabbed it and drank the other half, sighing in relief once he was done. He really needed it.

"Sit up, Mikey. I will carry you back, okay?"Calum asked quietly. He didn't get a response, but Michael really slowly sat up and winced. Every single move hurt like a hell.

Calum picked him up carefully and brought him back to where the chain was, sitting him down beside Luke and Ashton. He then reached for the chain and attached it to Michael's collar again.

"Sir? My collar is really tight and... And it hurts. Can you please loosen it?"Michael asked in between sniffles, making Calum smile.

"Of course, love. You were a good boy. I will bring you some leftovers from dinner today too."He said as he unlocked his collar, loosening it enough for Michael to be able to breath properly.  
"Thank you so much, sir."Michael said quietly.

Meanwhile Ashton kissed above Luke's ear and smirked."Do you want me to loosen your collar too, cutie?"He asked, although once again he already knew the answer.

"No, daddy. Please."Luke mumbled quietly while his cheeks turned red. He really loved it a lot.

"I thought so. Such a slut."Ashton chuckled softly and lifted the boy up, before he sat him down on the ground and he got up.

"Well, that was fun."Ashton stated with a grin while Luke sat with his head lowered down and Michael lay down, curling up to a ball and closing his eyes. He was really so exhausted.

"We will come back in the evening. But I think it was enough play time for today. We shouldn't overdo it right at the start. So we will just come check on you."Calum said as he looked down at the boys.

"But if you keep bleeding Mikey, just yell. And we will come here. We are not going to unchain you. But if you feel like passing out or if you just feel sick, just call for us. We won't punish you for that."Calum said as he reached his hand out and ruffled Michael's hair.

Then both of them turned around and left. They kept the door slightly opened though, so they would hear them.

"Are you okay, Mikey?"Luke asked quietly once they left. Michael nodded softly and scooted a little closer, until his head rested in the boy's lap.

"It hurts like a bitch. But it could be worse."He mumbled quietly and purred softly when Luke started playing with his hair.

They both didn't really like the playtime. It wasn't really nice to be whipped with something that has thorns, and it wasn't really nice to be forced to watch it. But it really could be worse and actually... They couldn't say they hated it.

 


	7. The drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes smoothly at the start. Calum and Ashton comes to visit Michael to give him food but Luke wants some too... Does he deserve it, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //WARNING//  
> This chapter includes the watersports (piss) kink. Please do not read if you are not into it. You have been warned.

Michael fell asleep with his head on Luke's lap. Luke wanted to lay down too, but he didn't want to wake Michael up so he just fell asleep in a sitting position.

When Calum and Ashton entered, they cooed at the sight. The boys looked really adorable like that, mainly with those collars around their necks.

They stood there for a little while and watched them and actually after few minutes Luke slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at them and just looked at them for a while before he realised what was he supposed to do. He paled and looked down at Mikey, carefully pushing him off of his lap, before he knelt down properly and lowered his head down.

"What, Luke?"Michael groaned and opened his eyes, looking at Luke. It took him a while to realise they weren't alone as well. But as soon as he did, he lowered his head down too and knelt beside Luke, blushing.

The other two chuckled softly at that. But at least Michael listened to them too.   
Calum slowly walked closer to Michael, making Michael's heartbeat get ten times faster. Michael closed his eyes and expected the worst, but the only thing he got was Calum's hand in his hair.

"How's your back, love?"Calum asked as he played with his hair. Michael seemingly relaxed under his touch and opened his eyes again, but kept his head lowered down.

"It hurts, sir."He admitted quietly, making Calum smile.  
"Turn around for me, Mikey."He said and pulled his hand away. Michael turned around, his back facing Calum. It wasn't pretty at all... Or at least Michael wouldn't find it pretty if he could see it at all. But for Calum, it was obviously hot.

"It looks great, Mikey. It isn't even bleeding anymore."Calum smiled and gently placed his hand on the boy's back, making him wince a little. His back was so warm and it was already literally a one big bruise. His whole back was purple and black, while there were a small cuts covering most of it.

"You were doing so well during your punishment, Mikey. We brought you some leftovers from dinner, like I said earlier. Turn around again."Calum said and Michael did as he was told again. He turned around and bit his lip. He was so hungry.

Ashton came closer to him as well and placed a plate in front of him. It was just some rice at meat, nothing special. But honestly, they could give him grass and Michael would happily eat it right now.

"You can eat. No hands, though."He said, making Michael sigh. Then Micheal leaned down and started slowly eating straight from the plate. It was really uncomfortable and mostly embarassing, but again... He didn't even care right now.

Luke peeked at Michael and bit his lip. He needed to eat too, he was so damn hungry.  
"Want some too, huh?"Calum chuckled softly as he noticed Luke peeking into Michael's plate.

Luke nodded in response.  
"Yes, sir. Please..."He whimpered quietly, receiving another chuckle.  
"But I doubt you deserve it. You didn't do anything. Plus you closed your eyes several eyes doing Michael's punishment, although we clearly told you not to do that. So the only thing you deserve is a punishment."Calum said smugly as he crossed his arms, staring at the boy.

"But maybe there is still a chance to get some food..."Ashton smirked and stepped closer to Luke, putting his hand in Luke's hair before he yanked his head up which ended up in Luke whimpering in sudden pain. Luke quickly closed his eyes. He knew Ashton didn't want him to look at him.

"Why don't you pull down daddy's pants, cutie? If you do what I want you to do, maybe I will give you some food."He said and Luke gulped nervously. His head was still held up meaning if he opened his eyes, he would have to look at Ashton.

So he blindly reached his hands up and just tried to find Ashton's belt. He did find it eventually and he slowly unbuckled it. He struggled a lot to do so, since it wasn't really easy with his eyes closed. He then managed to unzip his pants and pulled them down just above Ashton's knees. He did the same with his boxers and then pulled his hands away, putting them back in his lap.

"Good boy. Now open up."Ashton said with a smirk and opened his mouth. He didn't mind giving him a blowjob, he actually really, really enjoyed them. So he leaned a little closer and Ashton did the rest of the work, pushing his member into Luke's mouth.

Luke immediately started sucking, bobbing his hand slowly. It helped, Ashton became hard in no time. He helped the boy by moving his head a little faster, holding him by his hair... But soon enough, he held his head still, keeping a little more than a half of his dick in the boy's mouth. And that was when Luke stopped liking this situation.

Ashton sighed softly as he relaxed his muscles and let a stream of golden liquid fill the boy's mouth. As soon as Luke realised what was happening, he opened his now widened eyes and tried to pull away, letting out a whimper. His mouth was now overfilling and Luke didn't like that at all.

"Stop fucking moving, Lucas. And close your god damn eyes."Ashton growled and pushed the boy's head even further on his dick. That made Luke cry out as the liquid started dripping on the ground from how full his mouth was. And it wasn't stopping, soon he just opened his mouth some more to let all the liquid out. There was no way he would swallow that.

"I thought you would be a good boy, Luke. But like this I can't even give you the food. You are fucking bad."Ashton frowned. He finished in few more seconds, but before the boy could spat it on the ground again, he quickly pulled out and placed his hand over the boy's mouth.

"I will be standing here until you swallow. You have ten seconds. Then I guess we will be using the whip again."Ashton said and raised his eyebrows as he looked down at the blondie.

Luke sobbed quietly and counted the seconds in his head. He needed to swallow it, he just wanted to prepare himself.  
Around eight seconds in, he gave up and thickly swallowed Ashton's piss, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't like it... It tasted disgusting.

When Ashton noticed the boy swallowed, he pulled his hand away.  
"Open your mouth. Show me it's empty."He said sternly and Luke quickly did as he was told. Ashton nodded at him and then looked down at the puddle that Luke made.

"Clean that up. Lick it."Ashton said and stepped away a little, staring at him.  
"Please daddy... I really don't like it, it makes me sick."Luke sobbed quietly as he lowered his head down again. But Ashton wasn't having any of it. He gripped the boy's hair again and pushed his head down, holding it an inch from the puddle.

"Lick it up. All. Now."He growled, before letting go of the boy. Luke continued sobbing, but started slowly licking Ashton's piss from the old concrete floor.

Michael was watching him with wide eyes after he finished his food. He felt so bad for the poor blondie.

"See, Michael? That's what it feels like to be a good boy. You do as you're told and you get food and water. You misbehave and you get to do nasty stuff you don't like. You can be more than happy you decided to choose the good path. And hopefully Luke will learn that too."Calum said as he watched the youngest one.

Luke soon finished and sat up, just hoping it was enough to satisfy Ashton's needs. Obviously, it was, since Ashton turned around and started walking away. Calum looked down at the blonde one and sighed, before he left the room as well.

Luke continued sobbing after that and quickly moved away from where the puddle was. He didn't want to get anywhere near it anymore.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around Luke, pulling him closer.  
"It's okay, Luke. You will get food tomorrow."He said quietly and kissed his forehead. Luke didn't stop sobbing for another hour or so. He was really starving and he felt weaker and weaker with every hour passing by. And Michael felt so bad for him. He didn't like the fact that Luke was forced to swallow that... But somewhere deep inside he wanted to try it too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, come on. More comments, please? I would really love to hear your ideas on what you would like to read about (punishments, kinks or just any situation). If you have any idea please let me know in the comments (or you can write me on wattpad @ashtonsroses). Thanks, baes.


End file.
